Fall in Apgar: August and Everything After
by PearlyJammer
Summary: The apocalypse has come, Legacy has been unleashed and the world is untatters. The story of how a small band of mutants lve in world where no choice is easy and everything has consequences. (AU)
1. Default Chapter

Title:  Fall in Apgar: August and Everything After 

Author: Autumn  

E-mail: autumnleaves@autumnpenguins.com 

Feedback: Anytime, any kind. anywhere.  ; ) 

Rating: R 

Category: Drama

Summary:  The apocalypse has come, Legacy has been unleashed and the world is in tatters.  How do a small band of mutants survive the fallout? 

A/N:  I was so inspired by Terri's own 'Seasons in Yellowstone' series that I asked her if I could borrow her world and create my own AU.  She graciously agreed and even beta'ed it for me.  

Check out Terri's series at:      

FIA is set in Apgar Village in Glacier National Park.  The seasons change swiftly and fall is short.  I saw it as the perfect background to throw our favorite characters against.  Keep in mind that this is a post-apocalyptic, hell-on-earth world they exist in.  Some of the choices made seem like the only viable option.    

Disclaimer: The X-Men belong to Marvel and Fox.  All song lyrics in this story are from Counting Crows': August and Everything After. 

**************************************  

            Step out the front door like a ghost 

            into the fog where no one notices 

            the contrast of white on white

            And in between the moon and you 

            angels get a better view of the crumbling

 difference between wrong and right 

            The world had changed in the last five years.  Legacy had been unleashed and diminished the mutant population to less than 10% in the first two years of its existence.  Civil war had brought the rest of the world to its knees as weapons of mass destruction and biological warfare had been implemented.  Less than three million people were left in the world.  Those who had survived the aftermath had been among the few who had heeded the warnings and taken cover in an underground shelter.  

            Among the few who survived were Kitty Pryde, Scott Summers, Marie Lensher, Erik Lensher, Jubilee Summers, Andrew Summers, and Victor Creed.  The Summers family and Kitty had fled the X-Mansion the minute Xavier had given the order.  The few children who hadn't been taken by Legacy had gone into hiding with various members of the united X-Men and Brotherhood.  The death toll had been astounding, only Xavier and Ororo Munroe remained at the mansion while the Summers and Kitty chose to go underground with Erik, Marie and Victor.    

            Andrew had been born shortly after the group entered the bunker.  He was the first product of Jubilee and Scott's marriage and the only child in the complex.  Marie, at fifteen was the closest to his age and the only other member of survivors who had been under 18 when they'd gone into hiding.  Andrew was lavished attention by all the adults and hid education had benefited by having some of the sharpest minds around teaching him.  He'd learned to read well by age four, and was insatiably curious about everything.  He took after his father in looks, but his personality was all from his mother.      

            Marie was his favorite to hang out with because the other people were 'too old and boring' sometimes as Andrew put it.  He found it very funny that Uncle Erik took longer naps than he did, and frequently asked why he was so lazy.  Victor's cat-like appearance had enticed Andrew to create his own brand of 'stalking' in which he would follow Victor around and 'pounce' on him.  The generally surly man had taken a liking to the small boy and allowed things that nobody else in the world would have ever gotten away with.  

            Victor had been getting restless though lately.  He'd been cooped up for nearly four years and was anxious to get out to the real world, or what was left of it.  A single news report was given from New York each night at 6 PM.  It was all that was needed, there was never much reported except for more death and the dire predictions that the end of the human race would soon be upon them.  Some countries were completely devoid of human life, and some were damn near close.  

            The United States and Canada had the highest population with a combined 1.2 million people living in various provinces and states.  In the latter, nearly all of the population was in the south, and it was nearly all human.  The race of mutants had been decimated ever further with the outbreak of World War III.  It was open season on any 'filthy mutie' as the general public believed them responsible for the crumbling of the world.  Legacy had claimed millions of human lives though it had been intended to wipe out mutants only.  A mutation of the virus had appeared very quickly after the release of the initial strain.  With two strains out there it was a matter of time before the world was bathed in corpses.  

            Cemeteries had been abandoned in the middle of the third year.  There were simply too many people dying and not enough space.  The cities had tried desperately to cope with the problem, but when it was clear that even mass graves wouldn't solve the problem, it was abandoned.  New York had become 'the city of corpses' as it had contained the most people.  The stench of death was everywhere, the evidence undeniable, and quality of life didn't exist.  It was a time when survival was all that mattered, by any means necessary.  

            Erik had implemented weekly checks for Legacy for all the inhabitants of the compound.  It was always a tense 12 hours before results could be checked to see if all the members were in good health or had contracted Legacy.  They had earlier agreed that if one of them should come down with the virus, Victor would head out to scout the area, as he alone was immune.  If he came back with positive news, the infectee would stay in the compound and the rest would leave.  An infected compound was no good to any of them.     

            Victor's restlessness resulted in a trip to the surface, and for the first time since they'd left the world behind he'd come back with good news.  The town had apparently all died out, and hadn't been affected by radiation.  It was time to leave the bunker and breath freely; it was time to move to Apgar.  The group had formed the plan to trek cross-country to the now abandoned Glacier Park.  It was one of the coldest places in the northern United States and not likely to have any humans.  It was also far enough away to have been exempt from the massive destruction that all of the eastern cities had endured.   

            Victor's news had resulted in the mutants springing into action, they would need to raid the town for supplies and locate vehicles.  A car dealership ¼ mile outside of town had been loaded with trucks and cars when they'd last seen it.  The newest survey of it showed that they still had a sufficient amount of vehicles for the group.  Erik, Scott, Jubilee and Victor would each drive a vehicle while Kitty, Marie and Andrew would be passengers.  The other three would be responsible for rounding up supplies at the abandoned stores.  A Wal-Mart was located near the dealership, so the three hit that first.  

            "Can you manage a cart by yourself Andrew?"  Marie asked her young companion.   

            "You bet!" He cried enthusiastically.  "What's a cart?"  

            Kitty laughed, she'd forgotten that Andrew had never been inside of a store.  "It's one of those silver things inside that window there.  Do you remember what a store is?"  

            Andrew thought for a minute, when he was sure he had the answer he piped up.  "A store is a place where people like mommy used to go to buy meaningless consumer things." Andrew answered quoting his father.  

            Marie grinned, the boy had some definite smarts about him, and he'd very gravely told her that one day when he grew up he wanted to be a shoplifter.  "Hey Andrew, its your lucky day to be a shoplifter."  

            Andrew's face lit up when he heard that and he merrily skipped ahead of the women, stopping at the glass doors.  Kitty had retrieved a rock from the parking lot and after warning Andrew to stand back, threw it through the door. The satisfying sound of it shattering pierced the air and the three shoplifters entered the store to gather their loot.  There was no electricity, which was to be expected, but Marie found a couple of flashlights at the check out stands.  She'd also found a dead body.  "What's that smell?"  Andrew asked, nose wrinkled.  

            "Somebody died in here." Marie told him gently.  

            "Why didn't they take her outside?" 

            "There was probably nobody left alive to do the job." She answered seriously.  

            "That's not right Marie.  Can we give her a memory service?" Andrew asked solemnly.       

            "Sure."  Marie answered, touched by the boy's thoughtfulness for a woman he'd never met before.  

            "Why don't you pray for, 'Kerry'" Marie said leaning over the skeleton to find the nametag on the smock.  

            "Now we lay Kerry down to sleep, pray the Heavens her soul to keep 

            since she died before we got here, pray the Lord her soul to take." Andrew finished his impromptu alteration of his bedtime prayer.     

            Kitty and Rogue bowed respectively and waited for the little priest to indicate they could move on now.  The rest of the shopping trip was filled with excitement from Andrew and a few more 'memory services' performed by Brother Andrew.  The women and child filled the three carts with groceries, car parts, and bedding and countless other items that were a necessity to one starting a new life. When the carts were full they went back to fill three more.  After being starved for entertainment for five years, they filled a cart with cd's and players, one with small tv/vcr combinations and movies, and another with combinations of both. Andrew was fascinated with almost every aspect of the store and how all the displays were untouched but the people were dead.  

            An hour later the three took the carts across the parking lot and found three trucks, two RV's and a Suburban ready to load. Jubilee and Scott had pointed out that one day Marie and Kitty would both learn to drive, and more vehicles might be hard to find, therefore two trucks had been hitched to the back of the two RV's.  A final night in the compound, and the band of mutants would be ready to strike out into the great wide open.  Erik rounded everybody up for the weekly virus test, while a heavily pregnant Jubilee divided up shifts for Erik, Marie, Kitty, Victor and Scott to watch the trucks at night.  The world might be deserted, but thieves had a tendency to strike the unlikeliest of places.  It was always better to be safe than sorry. 

            Jubilee's second pregnancy had come as a shock to the rest of the mutants.  "Why would you want to bring a child into this world?" was the first thought voiced by Erik.  

            Jubilee had privately thought the same thing momentarily, but the baby was part of her and Scott and in this uncertain world either of them could go at any moment.  Jubilee didn't want to be left in a world where Scott was only a memory without symbols of their love for one another.  Andrew was their pride and joy and both wanted him to have a brother or sister.  

Jubilee was due to deliver in late August or early September according to Kitty, who acted as the older woman's gynecologist and midwife.    

            Rubbing her back, Jubilee stood up and stretched.  She was only twenty-eight, but at times she felt infinitely older.  They had all been forced to grow up fast, especially Rogue who had spent almost all of her teenage years in the compound.  Jubilee sighed and decided to call it a night.  Scott came in to put Andrew to bed before joining his wife for a few hours sleep before it was time for his shift.  

            Tonight Andrew wanted to be read to, instead of reading a story to his father.  Marie had filled him in on the happenings with the dead bodies earlier and Scott suspected that Andrew wanted comfort.    

            "Ready for bed Kind 'Drew?" Scott smiled at his son.  

            "Yes, Slave Daddy." Andrew answered with all the regalnes a five year old could muster.  

            "What will it be your royal highness?"  Scott beseeched him.  

            "The Cat in the Hat." Andrew answered promptly.  

            Scott had guessed right, Andrew did want comfort.  The Dr. Seus tale was his son's fallback book. He asked for it any time there was something on his mind.  Scott cracked the book, sat Andrew in his lap and began the tale. 

            Several hours later, the little family gathered up their few possessions and piled into their various vehicles.  Marie and Erik hopped into the big red 4X4, which would lead the other trucks.  When everyone was settled, the group took off.  They'd filled various canisters and barrels full of gasoline yesterday afternoon and had plenty for the trip and then some.  They were heading into an area where the closest area of civilization was at least twenty-five miles away.     

            "You ready Marie?" Erik asked his daughter. 

            "Sure am, it'll be nice to go somewhere different." Marie smiled a smile that wouldn't quite reach her eyes.  

            "I just wish mom was hear with us." Marie said.  

            "So do I dear.  Your mother would have loved where we're going." Erik confessed. 

            "Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if she was here?"  

            "All the time.  I'm infinitely glad that you are here with me.  I wouldn't have made it without you Marie, you're my world." Erik said gently.  

            "Lets just hope that there's something better up there.  This, what we've been living is no life.  Especially for Andrew and that baby."  

            "Indeed. We can't be heading off to something much worse." Erik agreed.  

            The two fell silent.  Erik had meant every word, Marie was his only child with his beloved wife and without her, he would have easily taken his own life.  He'd build himself around mutant rights, but when Marie had been born that had changed.  He suddenly had a child who depended on him for everything to think about.  He couldn't take the risks that he hadn't thought twice about in the past.  Mystique had demanded that he quit his 'suicidal tendencies' and grow up.  

            She had been right of course, but Erik wasn't inclined to change.  His baby girl had had a strong effect on him though.  Seeing her pink hand curl around his pinky, or smile when he made a silly face had triggered a change deep inside.  Erik wasn't about to offer the olive branch to Charles and his X-Men, but he agreed to stop attacking at such frequent intervals.  

            Mystique had fell victim to Legacy early on, and Erik finally broke down and united with Charles when a grief stricken Marie had begged him to stop fighting a needless war when the world was already in ruins.  It wasn't long after that first act of friendship that Legacy had spawned two more viruses. One could lay dormant for years without detection, finally killing the victim within three days of symptoms, and one was very much like the Ebola virus of the Middle Ages.  

            Mystique had suffered relatively little as the original strain took its' victims within a day.  Erik had secretly hoped that he himself would contract the same virus as his wife; the other two were simply horrible.  It had been hard to take in three X-Men and not launch into rhetorical discussions about humanity's understanding.  Erik had proven triumphant.  Humanity turned on mutant kind as soon as human casualties were reported due to Legacy; ironically it had been a disease of their own making.  

            Erik had seen a massacre before, but the wasteland before him was somehow even more horrifying and wrong.  Humans had brought it upon their selves, but it didn't erase the tragedy of the innocence lost in the remainder of the world.  It was a bleak place void of hope, and in retrospect, Erik was glad his daughter had been sheltered from what the world had become in five years.  Erik also hoped that Apgar Village would still be there.  He also hoped the cabins would be standing.  Most of all, he hoped he had enough time. He glanced over at his daughter who had fallen asleep.  Marie's test had come back positive.  She had Legacy and the only cure was for her to become immune.      


	2. Choices

 Disclaimer in Part One   

Update list: autumnfic@yahoogroups.com   

An Meal Ready to Eat is a vile military version of lunchables.

**************************  

         Start turning the girl into the ground 

         roll the new love over 

         The drive to Apgar had taken approximately three days.  They stopped for half a day when they reached the abandoned Military base in Great Falls, Montana.  They'd picked up an arsenal of weapons and MRE's.  They had picked up plenty of food, but it was always best to be safe.  Andrew had been fascinated by the black wrapped Army food, and marveled over the tiny bottle of Tabasco and the after dinner mint.  The main course itself was less exciting, but it would be adequate should they need to survive on it.  

        The continued journey to Apgar had proven uneventful, and they'd arrived at their destination anticipating everything from the conditions of the cabins they hoped to inhabit to the general quality of what life would bring them in this new place.  The convoy rolled to a stop and all the mutants scrambled out of the vehicles to take in their new surroundings.      

It was breathtaking.  Apgar Village was the first place they had been to that didn't show signs of the damaged world.  Lake MacDonald spilled out fifty feet from where they'd stopped.  It was deep blue, serene and utterly peaceful.  Douglas fir's, ponderosa pines and thousands of evergreen trees covered the landscape.  

      And the ground wasn't strewn with bodies as it had been in every other area.  The world was alive and thriving here, and it was beautiful.  Erik headed towards the cabins in the distance while the remainder of the road weary gang walked down to the picturesque lakeshore.  He found the office of what had been the base of cabin rental operations and bent the hinges of the locked door until it sprang open.  The room was dusty but appeared to be in good order.  There was no telltale stench of death, so Erik explored freely in the closet until he found a locked box.  When he shook it the box rattled, so it looked like he'd found the keys to the cabins.  Using his powers once again Erik opened the box and found the labeled keys as he smiled to himself and took the box outside.  

        The cabins were clustered into two groups.  One was more traditional hotel rooms, while the other group was of two-story cabins. Erik fished through the keys until he found one that corresponded with cabin one.  The door creaked and the room remained dark when he clicked at the light switch.  He wasn't surprised that there were no electricity, but a trip down to Columbia Falls and they could pick up some generators.  All of the furniture appeared to be intact and Erik was pleasantly surprised by the size of the rooms.  The kitchen was a little bit on the small side, but the living room, bathroom and downstairs bedroom were all to scale.  A nice sized loft filled the upstairs.  

            Erik chuckled lightly to himself.  This place would be livable.  It would be a most welcome change from the sterile environment of the underground bunker.  Andrew deserved to play outside in the sunshine like a normal child.   Jubilee and Scott's baby would have the chance to grow up in the light of the world.  And Marie, he needed to find a cure.  Only one seemed very likely to work and Erik was torn on if he could in fact go through with such a plan, but she was his world-she couldn't die.  He shook his head and started towards the lake.  Darkness wouldn't set in for another few hours but it would be best to get a head start on moving into the cabins before darkness. 

            He found everybody wading in the water except for Andrew who had emerged himself completely despite the cold.  A mountain lake in August was still a mountain lake.  Slipping off his shoes, Erik joined his family, and he had indeed come to think of them as a family.  He was related to Marie by blood, but he thought of Scott, Jubilee and Kitty as his own children, and Andrew as a grandchild.  He even called him grandpa, but Victor was another matter.  He'd bee in the Brotherhood since Erik had founded it, but over the years the two men had never formed more than a professional relationship with each other.  His thoughts were interrupted however as Andrew caught his right leg and pulled Erik until he overbalanced and fell into the cold water.  

            His less than graceful journey into the water was met by hearty laughter from the rest of the group.  Erik himself chucked and watched as Scott, Kitty and Marie fell victim to Andrew's antics.  Victor made a big show of resisting, but was eventually taken down by the little water sprite.  Jubilee alone remained untouched and sat on the rocky beach with a smile on her face.  Andrew couldn't swim yet, but he was clearly enjoying himself.  She was thankful that the small group of mutants were so good with her son, they'd each taken great steps to make his childhood happy in a bad situation, she looked forward to the arrival of the next addition of the Summers' family.    

            An hour later and quite a bit wetter, they piled into the trucks and drove into the area in front of the cabins.  After living in such close quarters everybody was very appreciative for the chance of having his or her own space.  There were plenty of cabins around and it was agreed that Kitty, Marie, Erik and Victor would have their own places while The Summers took a slightly larger cabin for their new home.  They spread out throughout the site, but stayed close enough to be within shouting distance.   

            For Marie it would be the first opportunity to live on her own, and the Summers wouldn't have to share a bedroom with their son.  An inside joke between them was that they'd perfected the art of silent sex, which was verified by Jubilee's second pregnancy.  Victor chose a cabin at the far end of the field, away from the rest of them.  He appreciated them, but he hated to be confined.  Victor had only gone underground because Erik had asked him.                

       He knew he could survive on the outside by himself. Radiation, anthrax, the haunta virus-none of those affected him.  But the mutant massacre was something Victor couldn't avoid forever. He stood out too easily, and there were only so many places to hide by yourself.  With a group, you always stood a better chance that someone else would die.   

            A few days later Erik couldn't hide the truth anymore.  Marie had fallen ill the day before with a high fever and fatigue.  His decision was made.  Marie was resting in her cabin and Erik knew the window of opportunity was short.  He'd made tough decisions before, but never one that so greatly affected hiss family.  When Mystique had taken ill he'd been out of his mind with grief.  She'd died so suddenly, and he hadn't seen the symptoms before, but with Marie it was a different matter.  Marie was the reminder of his wife, and his greatest creation.  The bond between them was deeper than blood.  They had survived the apocalypse, and lived in a confined space for five years.  Losing her now would be too hard, too much after everything that had already happened.  

            "Come in" Victor's voice called from inside the room.  

            "Hey Erik, whadda ya want?"  

            "Marie's sick.  Its Legacy."  Erik said, point blank.  

            "You want me to heal her?"  Victor said.  

            "You know you're the only one who can help her."  

            "Erik, we agreed about this already, you want to go back on your word?"  

            "She'd my daughter Victor!" Erik said, his voice hard as steel.  

            "You'll recover Victor."   

            "What's in it for me Erik?"  

            "What do you mean?"  He asked, voice controlled. 

            "I want a reason why.   You wouldn't give her to me two years ago.  A man has needs." 

            "Marie won't go for it."  

            "She will if you ask her too.  She adores her daddy." Victor spat. 

            "Can we discuss this at a more opportune time?" Erik asked neutrally.  

            "This is very opportune for me Erik."  

            Erik narrowed his eyes at the leering man.  It would be Victor to pull something like this; he was notoriously patient, but very ruthless.  "Fine."  

            "Let's go." The large man said, leading the way to the door.  

            Erik nodded thankful that Victor was making this easier, he'd angered him, which made him feel less guilty about what would happen, he still regretted deeply what would happen, but Marie was his blood.  Victor wasn't, that's all it boiled down too. 

            The men entered the cabin to find Marie stretched out, sleeping on the hide-a-bed in her cabin.  "Does she know?" Victor asked.  

            "She guessed, she's a smart girl. Her mother had it." Erik said, pain evident in his voice. 

            Victor nodded in agreement, and tried to shake the sleeping woman awake.  "I'm gonna heal you Marie." He said with uncharacteristic tenderness.  

            Erik kept a close watch on the hairy mutant. "Use your hand on hers, it works best that way."  He lied.  

            He's seen Marie's mutation in action once before and he knew that it made no difference if it was lip to lip or hand to hand.  He just didn't want Victor's lips near Marie's own.  Besides it was easier this way.  Victor took the young woman's hand and within seconds he was on his knees unable to pull away.  Erik stepped forward and pushed down on Marie's arm pinning Victor in place.  The feral mutant was convulsing and his eyes had rolled back into his head.  Marie had failed to wake from the ordeal, which proved how far gone she already was from the illness.    

            When he was sure Victor was dead, Erik removed his daughter's hand from the corpse.  He kicked open the back door of the cabin and set to work.  He'd laid a sheet of plastic on the ground and tied the ends up with rope.  An axe and several burlap bags were waiting to be used.   

            Marie awoke the next day, and much to her surprise she felt good.  Really, really good.  No aches, no fever, no fatigue.  She stretched luxuriously, and went out the back door to enjoy the morning view.  To her surprise she'd seen a small amount of blood on the ground, puzzled she bent down to look and was surprised to find several oranges hairs.  Had a cat killed something here?  No, that was silly there were no cats for miles around.    

            Her heart started thumping as realization kicked in.  She had had Legacy, which stalled for nobody, and yet here she was feeling fine and dandy.  The only cure for the virus was to be immune, and precious few mutants had that gift, she knew only one.  Victor.  Victor had orangey hair, and wasn't vulnerable.  She had the only power that could kill him.  Deduction drew to the fact that Marie had killed Victor Creed.  The growl in her head confirmed that.  

            Chocking back a sob Marie raced around the building and ran to her father's house.    

            "Is it true?"  She whispered.  

            "Yes."  Erik said, not caring to insult her intelligence and act as if he didn't know what she meant.  

            "How could you?"  

            "Legacy.  It took your mother Marie, you know it almost took you." Erik's voice shook.  

            Her fears confirmed she slammed the door and jumped in the nearest truck.  She didn't know how to drive, but she could access Victor's memories and go from there.  With a shaky hand she started the truck and took off.  

            Hours later Marie was over the Canadian border in what had been Watercrest National Park.  Her anger had finally subsided and the tears were now starting to flow, pretty soon she was almost driving blind and she swerved off the road.  The resounding 'Thud' forced her foot to slam down on the brake.  She parked the car and opened the door afraid of what she'd find.              


	3. Thud

Disclaimer in Part One 

Update list: autumnfic@yahoogroups.com

********************  

Believe in me because I don't believe in anything 

and I want to be someone to believe 

            Marie walked to the front of the truck and examined the grill.  Whatever she'd hit had been heavy.  She saw nothing in front of the truck, and guessed that the animal had flown off the side of the road.  Twenty feet to the right lay a boot.  Frowning Marie walked towards the object and discovered she'd hit a man.  Shock overwhelmed her chased swiftly by irony.  On a road where she hadn't seen so much as another car, she'd managed to hit a human.  

            By the looks of things he was dead.  Still, if he was simply knocked out she couldn't leave him there.  Marie returned to the truck and opened the rear door, she retrieved the body and a thanks to Victor's strength was able to haul it and effortlessly place it in the backseat of the truck.  For good measure, she strapped the two shoulder belts, and middle belt around his prone form.  Marie started up the truck again and turned it around towards Montana.  

******  

            A few hours later she heard grunting from the back of the truck and once again pulled the truck over.  Unbuckling the seatbelt she turned around to face the source of the noise.  The grunts had turned into what sounded more like growls and soon she found herself in a tight chokehold.  She grabbed the arm around her neck and fought to extract it from her body, he squeezed tighter and Marie realized he had to be a mutant.  An ordinary human would never have such a tight grip.   

            Eventually he let go and she gasped for breath.  She saw him go for the door so she hit the power locks.  "Don't go."  She said in a hoarse voice.  

"You're one of them." He snarled.  

            "One of who?" She asked, confusion etched on her face.  

            "Don't fuck with me kid." 

            "Marie."  

            "What?"  

            "My name's Marie.  If you're going to yell at me, I'd prefer you to use my name." She said with a hint of bite in her voice.  

            It seemed to shock him into silence.  She saw his eyes glance over here with a closed expression before he finally relaxed.  "Logan."  

            "Nice to meet you Logan, even though you tried to choke me."  

            "You hit me with your truck." Logan shot back.  

            "Fair enough.  I'm sorry."  

            "You're strong."  Logan answered in a low voice.  

            "Yeah I know."  Marie said not meeting his eyes.  

            "You're nervous."  

            "And you're inquisitive." She snapped.  

            "Look, Marie," he said stressing her name "I don't have time for this shit. Let me out."  

            "No.  You could be seriously hurt. We're not that far away now from where I live.  Just get checked out and then you could leave if you want."  

            "How many people are there?"  

            "Just si-five."  

            "They your family?" 

            "Yeah."  

            "They as friendly as you?"  

            Marie laughed at that.  "I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment. I don't usually lash out at strange men.  Or hit them with my truck."  

            "The DMV should take away your license."  

            "I don't have one.  That was my first time driving." Marie grinned.  

            Logan's eyes narrowed.  "Awfully good for a first timer, accidents aside. There's something you're not saying."       

             "I-" what was she going to say?  That she'd had the legacy virus and her father had sacrificed another mutant to saver her?  That she'd taken a life through her own skin?  

            "It's complicated."  

            "You're a mutant."  

            "I am. So are you." She answered softly.  

            "So, you still want to take me to your place?"  

            "Yeah. You can hop in the front if you want to." Marie said and started her truck again.    

            Logan took the invitation and jumped into the front seat.  He'd only met Marie, but there was something about her that was instantly likeable.  

            "Who are 'they'?"  Marie turned and asked.  

            Logan's face became guarded again.  "It's complicated," he said mimicking her earlier answer.  

            Marie just nodded.  They each had a past they didn't want to discuss at the moment, it was something she respected.  

            "Ever been to Glacier?"  She asked changing the subject.  

            "No, but I've been to the Canadian part of it."  

            "Are you from Canada?"  

            "I don't know."  Again his tone was clipped.  

            Avoiding things about his past whatsoever seemed like a good idea.  The pair dropped into silence each thinking about the other.  It had been a weird meeting; two murder attempts and some clipped conversation but neither felt particularly ill at ease.  "There are plenty of cabins, you'll be able to use one for as long as you stay.   Marie broke the silence.  

            "How close are we?"  

            She inclined her head towards the sign that remained standing and read "10 miles."  

************  

            Meanwhile in Apgar Erik himself had taken ill and lie sweating in his bed.  He'd felt a little off color since the day Marie had become sick and now he didn't need a test to tell him what he had.  He didn't mind dying, he'd lived an exciting life and his last wish was to make things right with Marie.  

            What he'd done had been wrong to her, but right to him.  She was young and didn't deserve to die like that, she was also a better person that Victor.  Marie was kind, sweet and predominantly good whereas Victor was rough, crude and inherently wicked.  He knew he'd made the right choice, even if his daughter hated him for it.  But he'd been desperate, and loathe as he was to admit it, Erik would have even used Jubilee if it would have saved Marie.  

            Sacrifice and calculation had always been shrewd tools for him and more than once he'd mad a decision based on feelings rather than ethics.  He only hoped his moral daughter would one day realize that there were two sides to every decision and both had pros and cons to them.  The rage she had directed at him he had seen only once before when she was 14.  The mutant registration act had been passed and Marie had come home from school in tears.  

            Mystique and Erik had anticipated her coming home early and for her to be upset.  The tirade that had erupted was something they hadn't expected.  "They did it, those fuckers did it!"  

            "Marie, language." Mystique had lightly admonished.  

            "Why am I different mom?  Why can't I go to school anymore?"  

            "You have the genes Marie.  We discussed this before." Erik broke in quietly.  

            "But I'm not even a mutant yet!  I don't have powers so why do I have to be treated differently!"  

            Erik and Mystique had simply looked at one another their hearts breaking as Marie's concept of the world was altered.  

            "You did this too me.  You did this and I hate you!" She'd shouted trembling in rage.  

            "I hate you!" She screamed before shrieking in pain and fainting.  

            When they'd gone to pick her body up Mystique gasped in pain as her face broke out in webs that mirrored the ones on Marie's face.  Erik pulled his wife away from his daughter and the two wept over their unconscious daughter.  Neither needed to guess what had happened to her.        

*******

            "Dad, I brought someone who needs to see you." Marie spoke into the darkness.  

            "Marie, I'm-"  

            "Don't right now.  I'm too angry."  

            "I've got it Marie.  I'm dying."   

            "I'll bring him in.  He heals."  

            "How do you know?"   Logan asked from behind her.  

            "I hit you with a truck and you're not dead.  Anyone could guess you have some healing ability." She retorted.  

            "Very well.  Help an old man up then and we'll take a look at you."  Erik said.  

            "I'll come back later."  Marie said and walked down to the lake.  

            She was too numb to realize that night had set in and the air had grown cold.  Marie didn't hear the sound of footsteps on the dock and barely looked up when her father settled down beside her.  "I put Logan into the cabin next to yours."  

            She nodded before throwing her arms around him.  The damn inside her finally broke and she burrowed into Erik's side shaking with emotion and crying for all that had been lost.  Erik held her and shed his tears of his own on the dock of Lake McDonald.          


	4. Loss

Disclaimer in Part One 

Updatelist:autumnfic@yahoogroups.com 

It's 4:30 AM on a Tuesday 

It doesn't get much worse than this 

In beds in little rooms in buildings in the middle 

of these lives which are completely meaningless  

          The progression of Erik's disease was swift.  He'd been strong enough to walk back from the lake to the cabin with Marie's support, but had immediately collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.  Marie had refused to leave him; she knew in her heart that her last hours with her father were arriving.  She felt so guilty for everything that had happened between the two of them in the past 48 hours, and repeatedly apologized.  

          Erik had been too tired to answer but she knew he'd forgiven her.  He still felt that it was he that needed forgiveness in her eyes, but couldn't burden her with it.  He knew she'd be all right with Scott, Kitty and Jubilee, but she'd grieved hard for her mother, and he suspected it would be the same with his passing.  

         Marie left his cabin, badly in need of a thought-clearing walk.  To her surprise she saw Logan outside of his cabin.  "I don't remember who I am."  He began slowly, continuing the conversation that had been hinted at in the truck.  

         "I don't know if I'm from Canada, I don't know if my real name's Logan, I don't know shit."  He stated.  

        Marie's thoughts were distracted to the stranger in front of her.  "I'm sorry.  Was it a lab?"  

         She'd heard of such places that used mutants for experimentation, torture and other sadistic pleasures of man in the mutant hating world.  

       "I don't know that either." He stated with a hint of resignation.  

        "How did you get to Canada?  You were walking along the road like you knew where you were going."  

       "I had a voice in my head telling me to head out this way.  A woman's voice, and red hair.  That's all I remember.  I don't even know if she was a real person or if I'm just crazy." Logan said, his face twisted in a grimace.  

     "Whoever she was, she's special enough to remember." Marie tried to comfort him.  

     "I guess" Logan shrugged noncommittally.  

     "So, what happened here? When did the world go to hell exactly?"  

      Marie looked up at him startled.  "You've been out of the world for a long time," she began.  "The world, as you had known it ended five years ago.  The Legacy virus was designed to kill mutants, and it decimated us, but the virus mutated and started killing humans as well.  World war three broke out at about the same time and nuclear weapons, biological weapons everything was used.  Dad took Scott, Jubilee, Kitty, Victor-and I down into an underground bunker and we stayed there for five years."  

        "Who's Victor?"  

        "It doesn't matter.  He'd dead."  Marie began pacing nervously.  

       "You think it was your fault." Logan said roughly.  

       "It was. I killed him.  I had Legacy and my dad, he thought he was helping and because of my mutation he knew that Victor's power could save me."  She let out in one breath.  

      "If it saved your life, it wasn't wrong Marie.  I really think that." The sincerity in his eyes gave her pause; it was something her dad would have said.  

      "Part of me is glad he didn't do it, but Logan, somebody died because of me.  I don't know how to deal with that.  Is your cabin comfortable?"    

     "Yeah it is.  Real comfortable.  Thanks.  For bringing me here."     

    "You're welcome.  I'm ah, gonna go for a walk, you want to come?"  

    "Sure."  

     They set off hand in hand and walked a path that led around Lake McDonald.  It was a lot more peaceful than the scene over at the Summers' house.  Erik had informed Scott that Victor was no longer with them and that he'd come down with the virus.  Much as he'd wanted to say his goodbyes to all three of the Summers and Kitty, it was simply too risky of one of them catching the disease.  

     It had fallen upon Scott to have the unpleasant task of informing his son that Uncle Erik was leaving them.  "Andrew, come over here for a minute."  

      "You remember when you went shopping with your Aunt Kitty and Aunt Marie?"   

     "Yes."  

     "Well, then you remember the prayers that you said for the people in the store?"    

     "Yes dad."  

    "Can  you say a prayer for Uncle Erik?"  

    The little boys blue eyes conveyed his shock, and his lip began to tremble.  "But, he's fine dad.  He doesn't need praying."  

         "He's very sick Andrew.  Like Marie's mother was."  Scott tried to break it gently.  

         "But she died." The little boy whispered.  

         "That's right."  Scott nodded slowly.  

        "I don't want Uncle Erik to die!" Andrew began crying.  

      "Neither do I son, neither do I."  Scott confessed as he held his son.  

*************  

         "How'd he take it?"  Jubilee asked her husband later that night.  

        "Not good Jubes.  He really loves the old man."  

        "So do you, I can see it."  

       "Nah, its just your hormones, you think they make you clairvoyant."  Scott quipped.  

      "Never mess with a pregnant woman's emotions Mr. Summers.  Or you may never get another chance to get her that way" the firecracker retorted.  

       "Well in that case, I'll just lay here quietly. Wouldn't want to be the cause of a lack of brothers and sisters for Andrew and the baby."  

     Kitty popped her head into the couple's bedroom.  She'd been staying over with the Summers in case Jubilee went into labor early.  As they had no medical equipment with them, it was rather touch and go as to exactly when Jubilee was due.  Andrew had been born two weeks before his estimated due date, so the second time around they had decided to play it safe.  

      "How's Andrew?"    

      "Stubborn.  He sent me away from his room, but I think he'd like some company, just not mine.  He's mad at me."  

      "Doesn't quite get the 'don't kill the messenger' thing yet huh?"  Kitty joked.  

       "Something like that."  Jubilee answered rubbing Scott's arm lightly.  

     Kitty nodded and went upstairs to try and comfort the distraught five year old.  

*******************  

         "Dad?"  Marie asked in a whisper.  

         "I'm awake."  

         "How is it?"  Marie asked tensely.  

         "I'm not in pain Marie. Well, not an intolerable amount."  

         "I just can't believe this is happening." 

        "I had my time.  You on the other hand are still young, and I expect you to be a leader here."  

        "I can't fill your shoes dad."  

       "I know that.  They're three sizes too big." He answered dryly.  

       "I don't want you to go dad."  

       "I don't want to either baby, but it's my time."  

       "You cheated death for me.  Its not fair that I can't fix this."  

       "Marie, I did what I had to do because I love you.  But I ask you not to even think about the same thing because you love me."  

        "Alright.  I'll try."  

      "Its all I ask."  He said and raised her gloved hand to his lips to kiss.  

        Hours later Marie awoke to feel a stiff grasp on her arm.  "Dad?"  

        "Dad?"  

        "Daddy?"  

        She knew it was no use calling for him.  He was gone. 

          Logan had spoken briefly to Erik the night before and had readily agreed to help Marie get through her grief.  He'd held back the private details out of respect for Marie, but made it clear enough that Logan understood she had lost somebody she had loved immensely to the virus already.  Erik had extracted the promise from Logan to take care of his little girl relatively easily, which had puzzled Logan until Erik told him he was a good judge of character.  

            The vote of confidence was something unexpected, but not unwelcome.  He'd taken a liking to the young woman in the short amount of time that he'd been acquainted with her, and he'd trusted her enough to tell her about his identity crisis.  His gut told him to trust her, and it had never led him wrong before.  He'd been careful watch Marie all day, he guessed that her father had passed away sometime in the night, and she'd spent the day making preparations for his funeral.      

             Logan had been surprised and puzzled to see her dig a trench around the small cabin, and haul lake water to surround the area outside of the trench but he held his comments.  He figured it would be explained soon enough.  She emerged from the house at sunset with an empty red container and smelling strongly of gasoline.  She struck a match and watched it catch flame immediately to the cabin.    

            She walked back and stood where Logan was.  They watched in silence as a roaring fireball engulfed the structure.  "He liked fire." She said, her voice rusty with disuse.  

          "And it contains the virus."   

            Her face was void of any emotion and her voice was dull.  On impulse Logan swung his arm around Marie and they watched the flames lick the cabin and disappear into the night sky.  


	5. Grieve

Disclaimer in Part One  

Update list:  autumnfic@yahoogroups.com 

A/N: Heaven's Peak and Crystal Lake are both features of the 'real' Glacier park, and there probably is a Black Bear Trail, I've just never been on it; ) 

*****************  

And I'm not ready for this sort of thing 

            September swept into Apgar  after a magnificent thunderstorm in the last week of August.  The six mutants had watched the sky crack open and deliver massive lightening bolts to various parts of the park.  It had reminded the ex-members of the X-Men of their fellow mutant Ororo who's power involved controlling the weather, unfortunately none of them knew if she was now alive or dead.  Uncertainty had been hard to accept, but they had no choice and had for the most part learned to either assume the worst, or press on with hope.  

            It had been especially difficult for Scott Summers to adapt to an existence that he couldn't control and was full of chaos.  The birth of his son had calmed him down somewhat, but in typical fashion, Scott had devoured every piece of knowledge about the area they now lived in.  He had insisted on raiding the public library in Great Falls for information on Glacier Park.  And now he wished to hit the local ranger's cabin and to take all the books, pamphlets and videos about the surrounding wildlife, climate, and geography of Glacier Park and the Rocky Mountain region.  To assist him in the theft, he brought along Andrew who when questioned had asked, "are we going to shoplift again?" with an enthusiasm that would have been quite worrisome in a different universe.   

            Father and son hiked along a path that had been named 'Black Bear Trail' which allowed the hikers a majestic view of Heaven's Peak on one side and Crystal Lake on the other.  Andrew however was oblivious to the natural beauty that had captivated Scott, and was more interested in the tracks he'd found on the ground.  "Dad, what're these?"  

            Snapping to attention, Scott hunched down on the ground and took a peek at the clear markings on the ground.  Racking his brain for the recently digested information he came to the realization that it was most likely the track of a brown bear, which he told his son.  "Then he's on the wrong road."  The five year old said simply and continued down the trail.  

            Scott chuckled at the comment and stood up again.  He wasn't an expert at tracking-yet but he didn't like the fresh look it had to it.  He scanned the area slowly, but didn't see anything stirring in the immediate vicinity so he let it go, and went back to ogling the views.  He'd never been much of an outdoorsy type, but Scott found himself with the urge to begin mountain climbing.  Heaven's Peak screamed at him to climb it one day, and he made the decision that come next summer, it would go on his 'To Do' list.  

            Kitty had come to Marie's cabin three times in the past few days attempting to get the younger woman to talk, but Marie had remained quiet the entire time.  Logan had become a somewhat permanent fixture at her house and had consulted Kitty about Marie.  

            "She won't cry about it. He was her dad, shouldn't she do something?"    

            "People grieve in different ways, but we can't make her cry.  It'll happen I guess."  Kitty said.  

            "It's good of you to he here for her.  She won't let any of us in.  I'm glad she trusts you Logan."   

            "Thanks." He said uncomfortable, praise always made him a little nervous for reasons he couldn't fathom.  

            "It's good to see you again. I didn't really expect too," Kitty said.  

            A frown creased Logan's face.  He'd met the X-Men a few days after his arrival in the village and had been met with incredible resistance.  It hadn't been a big shock to him, self-preservation was a basic instinct and any outsider could be construed as a threat.  He knew that Scott and Jubilee had spoken to Marie about him, and that there had been a fight, but she hadn't told him the specifics of it.  Kitty's comment however was enigmatic to him, she knew he was staying in a cabin here, or had she expected him to be thrown out?  When he'd met Marie she had essentially guaranteed him a place without mentioning consulting her fellow group members.      

            "What do you mean by that?" He asked, pinning her with an intense stare.  

            "Logan-you really don't remember us do you?" Kitty asked, surprise evident in her voice.  

            "I've never seen any of you before.  Leave.  If Marie wants to see you she will." Logan growled out at her.   

            "I'll see you later." Kitty said, not wishing to press Logan and being on the receiving end of his anger.  

            Logan watched her retreat, and his claws slid out without his knowledge.  He looked down at them and scowled.  He paced in front of the cabin and waited for the feeling to subside.  He wondered if he'd been like that before, if he'd always had that short a temper.  Maybe it was linked to the claws, he just didn't know.  And it frustrated him that he couldn't remember who he was and felt uncertain that he'd never seen Kitty, Scott of Jubilee before.  In reality, he had no idea who he'd known and what kind of life he had before.  

            "He didn't recognize me Jubes.  Something's changed in him."  

            "I know, it just doesn't make any sense.  And tell me, what are the odds of running into him here of all places!"  The pregnant woman groaned.    

            "Yeah.  Do you think we should try again?  To tell her I mean?"  

            "No.  No way Kitty.  Marie just lost her father.  We can't do this too her."  

            "Yeah, but I think Scott was right.  He's dangerous.  Do you realize that none of us have seen Vic since Logan's been here?" Kitty said slowly.  

            "Oh my God you're right."   

            "I told him it was good to see him again, but he didn't look like he knew what I meant." The brunette said shifting the subject again.  

            Jubilee pursed her lips and rubbed her belly.  "Let's just get this baby into the world before worrying about weather Vic's still in it or not babe."  

            Kitty laughed, and the two women settled into far more pleasant chitchat, leaving Logan and Victor out of their conversation, but not out of their minds.  

            "You got everything there Andrew?"  Scott asked. 

            "Yep." The boy said, swinging his Spiderman backpack side to side to illustrate his point.  

            "Alright, well what do you say we get back home and see if your mom's got a new brother or sister for you when we get home." Scott joked.  

            "Then she'll look normal again. And she won't waddle anymore huh?"  

            "Well, only when she runs."  He conceded.  

            Andrew nodded wisely.  "I knew she was part Penguin."  

            "Who told you that?"  

            "Aunt Marie."   Andrew answered as he opened the door of the ranger's cabin and ambled in the direction home.  

            "Well, Aunt Marie's got a big mouth." Scott answered.  

            "She said you used to have a pole up your bottom.  Is that true?"  Andrew asked curiously.  

            "I, um, well-"  He started. 

            "Mom said the same thing too.  And Uncle Erik said that it was mom who got it out.  That's gross."  Andrew made a face.  

            At the mention of Erik, Scott watched his son's face carefully.  He'd been extremely distressed to learn of the old man's passing, but had been a lot quieter about it in recent weeks.  "I miss him dad.  I wanted to tell that too Uncle Victor, but mom said she couldn't find him."  The boy told him. 

            "Yeah, I miss him too."  

            "Is it true you two used to not like each other?"  

            Scott thought on what Andrew had said.  It was true that he'd been on the other side of the fight than Erik had for years, and he hated the man's approach to things, but he couldn't in honesty say that he'd ever disliked the guy.  "We just never really agreed on things son." Scott said truthfully.  

            " You'd 'gree that's a bear right?" Andrew said, pointing about 100 feet ahead of himself.  

            Scott's head shot up and his eyes widened under the visor as he caught sight of two brown bears.  'Shit, one's a baby, the other one's gotta be the mother' he thought to himself.  "Andrew, get behind me." Scott ordered in the tone of voice he hadn't used in years.  

            The little boy obeyed and waited for his dad to make everything ok again.  The warning growl that emerged from the bear's throat alerted Scott to the fact that the female had seen and smelt them.  From the little Scott had read about the animals, he knew that mother bears with young offspring were the most dangerous to encounter.  He had his own cub to protect and held his ground as the female snarled again and the cub hid behind her.  The ranger cabin was too far away to make a run for it, and the plain around them offered nothing but open ground.  

            "Is it gone?" Andrew whispered.  

            "No.  Andrew lay down on the ground.  Don't move until I tell you it's safe."   Scott ordered. 

            The boy lay flat as Scott put his hand to the side of the visor.  The bear had a cub of her own to protect, but Scott thought only of his son as he let loose with a blast of red light at the charging female.  He slowly walked up to the smoking carcass and when he was reassured that the bear was dead, he began to survey the area for the cub, but he found it must have fled the scene.   Scott walked back to where Andrew was laying and picked him up.  "I'm just going to carry you for awhile." He said softly and clutched the boy to his chest.  

            The two moved on in silence, not seeing the cub scramble out from behind a cluster of fallen trees and running toward its fallen mother.  Andrew peeked over his father's shoulder and was greeted with the sight of the baby bear looking right at him.  He looked sad to Andrew, who waved and made a face in an effort to cheer the little bear up.  The bear sniffed the air, and identified the scent as the same one it had smelled earlier.  Andrew watched the bear turn back to its mother before Scott set him back down on the ground.  Andrew took his father's hand, sensing that he wanted to keep him close to him.  Neither of them saw the little bear sniff the air again and trot off down the trail.  

            She felt numb.  There was just no other way to explain it.  Her father was dead, she knew that rationally, but her heart didn't seem to process the information.  Every morning for the past three weeks she'd woken up and thought of things to mention to her dad before being hit with the icy realization that he wasn't there anymore.    

            It hurt too much to feel the loss of her father.  It had been different when her mother had gone, because someone else knew how bad she was feeling.  Now there was nobody and she felt empty inside.  Emptiness was preferable to the raging storm of emotions that would come in a few days time, but for now she could feel somewhat stable in her shell.  She just wished that everybody else would understand that and let her be. 

            Meanwhile Logan was dealing with his own inner demons and after battling with himself for hours, hesitantly voiced a question he thought would at least get some response from her.          

"Marie, you've never seen me before have you?"  

            "No." She answered in a dull voice.  

            "Alright.  Well dinner's on the table if you want it later.  I'm gonna head out for a few hours."  

            "Fine."     

            Logan sighed, she barely said a thing and when she did it were usually single syllable words.  He knew she was still in shock, but he wanted to see a change in her.  He'd rather see her crying, or angry than hear her hollow voice, or see her blank expressions.  Her friends were worried about her, and so was he.  But deep down he knew she would deal with the loss in her own way.  With a last look at her, he opened the door, to his surprise he saw a baby bear sitting on the small porch.  


	6. Enter Magneto

Disclaimer in part one.  

Previous parts can be found at:   

******************

And outside into the desert we're gonna ride. 

                 The arrival of the baby bear into the camp eased some of the tension the inhabitants had been feeling.  Scott had come over to deliver some bear books to Marie, and he identified the bear immediately as the cub he'd seen earlier, and Andrew had been happy to see it again.  The cub had also been the thing to pull Marie out of her funk.  She had decided to keep it around and try to raise it herself.  Without her intervention it would most certainly die before winter, and besides, it was cute.  

                  Andrew had been excited at having a 'pet' of sorts to play with, and had named the bear Magneto.  It had been his baby name for Erik because the man had entertained a then toddler Andrew by making refrigerator magnets fly around the room.  Andrew had enjoyed it, and started calling Erik 'magneto.'  The cub was just as curious about Andrew as the boy was about the little bear.  Neither had ever seen the other animal before.  

                 The little bear had taken to Marie right away and followed her around wherever she went.  Little Magneto had also established himself as a constant presence in her bed.  Marie didn't have to worry about accidentally touching him since he was so furry and preferred to sleep at the foot of the bed.  Logan had noted a positive change in Marie since Magneto's arrival and had relayed the information to Kitty since he knew she was worried about Marie and would pass the information on to the others.  He avoided Scott, there was something he just didn't like about the other man.  

               The feeling seemed to be mutual, but Logan honestly didn't know what he'd done to offend the other man.  But he could see it in the way the younger man's jaw tightened when he was around, he could hear the clipped speech and he could read the 'fuck-off' body language.  There was defiantly something up with Scott, and Logan really didn't like mysteries. He'd taken it upon himself to address the other man sometime in the near future.  And now that Marie had finally had a breakthrough and begun the grieving process, he felt free to leave her for a few hours and have it out with Scott. 

              He walked towards the cabin Marie had pointed him towards and knocked on the door.  A very pregnant Jubilee opened the door and Logan didn't miss the look of surprise she expressed before her face hardened into a carefully controlled mask.  "Yes?"  

            "Is Scott around?"   

           "Yeah.  I'll get him."  She said before closing the door again and searching for her husband.  

          Scott soon appeared and walked out the door.  "What do you want Logan?" 

          "How do you know me?"  The larger man asked, arms across his chest. 

         "Is that supposed to be a joke?" Scott gawked incredulously. 

         "Do I look like I'm joking?" Logan bit back. 

        "You know very well our history Wolverine."  Scott emphasized the last word. 

       "Listen bub, I don't know who the hell you are, but you seem to know me and I want to know why that is."  The Canadian snarled. 

        "Stay away from my wife.  And stay away from my boy.  I don't want you around Andrew unless Marie's around."  Scott said evenly. 

       "Is that an order there one-eye?"  

      "Yeah. It is."  Scott finished and turned his back on Logan and slammed the door.  

         Logan's claws shot out and he sliced through a small tree in the front yard.  The resounding crash calmed him somewhat and he turned away from the Summers' house.  "You really don't know who you are, do you?" Kitty's soft voice asked.  

        "No." Logan answered.  

        "Why don't you come in for a few minutes."? Kitty said, resigned to the fact that she had to tell Logan who he was. 

         The two sat down and Kitty began.  "Before the whole end of the world thing, Scott, Jubilee all lived together.  Well, we lived at a place called Xavier's Institute to be exact.  There were a lot of us there.  Kids and adults, I mean."  She said shooting a glance at Logan.  

          He just stared back; it apparently didn't ring a bell. 

          "Jubilee and I grew up at the mansion, and we met you when she was 18 and I was 16.  The X-Men had been going on a lot of raids, and freeing people from labs and stuff.  You were in one of the labs, and it was sort of like how you are now.  You didn't know who you were when they brought you to the mansion."  Kitty paused again.  

          "Was Marie there?"  

          "No," Kitty said convinced now that Logan really didn't remember any of this.  "She was Erik's daughter, and he ran the Brotherhood which was sort of the nemesis of the X-Men." 

         "Oh.  Right. Keep talking."  Logan said quietly. 

          "Jean, who was the doctor at the mansion at the time took care of you.  She liked you, and you liked her I guess."  Kitty's voice had hardened at the mention of the woman's name.  

          "You'd been at the mansion for a little while when the accident happened.  Your room was across the hall from the room Jubes and I shared, and you were having a nightmare.  Jubes went over to wake you up, and when she touched you, claws shot out of your arm and you stabbed her in the stomach.  Everybody thought you'd done it on purpose, because that night you and Jean took off from the mansion and Jubes almost died.  Jean refused to fix her.  She just took all her med stuff and left.  We had to take Jubes to the hospital." Kitty finished.  

           "I'm sorry."  Logan muttered, horrified at what he'd just heard.  

           "It's not me you need to apologize too."   

            A sharp knock on the door interrupted the silence.  "Kitty its time, we need you!"  An excited Scott said.  

           Kitty lept from the cabin and left without ushering Logan out.  The man followed the other two back to the Summers and offered to take Andrew back to Marie's cabin.  It had been decided that when the big event was to take place that Andrew would spend the time at Marie's.  He was more than eager to go back there to play with Magneto.  

           "How long am I going to be at Aunt Marie's?"  He asked as Logan and Scott walked the child back.  

           Scott had refused Logan's offer.  "I can't say son, but you'll probably be back tomorrow."  

           Andrew had accepted that answer and entered Marie's cabin.  Scott had immediately turned around and jogged back to his wife leaving Logan alone to his thoughts.  He wasn't sure what to think.  Kitty had seemed like she was telling the truth, and loathe as he was to believe that he would intentionally have hurt Jubilee or anyone for that matter, he couldn't honestly say that he knew for certain that he hadn't.  It was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place.  

           He shrugged it off for now and entered the cabin.  Andrew was happily playing with the bear and Marie was engrossed in a book.  Logan sat down and just looked at the young woman.  He liked her best out of everybody who was around, but that wasn't saying much.  He had a feeling that if they had met under different circumstances he'd feel the same way about her.  

            After Andrew had been put to bed, Logan and Marie retired to the porch to look at the stars.  The sun set early, and the sky was clear sprinkled with constellations, untainted by city lights.  "What was it like growing up where you did?"  Logan had asked a few questions about her childhood, but hadn't questioned her in depth.  

           "It was kind of strange.  My parents did all this mutant rights activism, well terrorism the way Scott talks about it" she began, smiling lightly.   

           "But to me, they were just my parents you know?  We were just a normal family.  I went to school, they worked and we ate dinner together every night.  We were pretty happy. When the war started, things changed of course, but they always tried hard to keep things normal for me.  I was happy where I was, I never wanted to go to Xavier's school even though they gave me the choice."  

            Logan looked over and saw two tears spill down her cheeks, he doubted she even noticed it. He was glad that he could get her to talk to him.  He had only seen her cry a few times, and for some reason the idea that crying was healthy had stuck in his head.  "It sounds nice. What was your mom like?"   

           She was quiet for about a minute, obviously thinking of what to say before she opened her mouth again.  "Mom was a lot of things.  She had a work persona that was intimidating and well, bitchy to put it nicely.  But the real mom wasn't like that.  She was warm, and funny, and sarcastic.  I know that sounds like a strange combination but it worked.  She was easy to talk to, and always sided with me when dad and I got into it.  She changed into Victor once and pinned my dad against the wall when he was trying to persuade me to join his team when I was older. Mom didn't want that for me, and that's the only time dad brought it up."  

           Logan chuckles softly and pulled Marie into his chest.  He liked holding her, and guessed that she liked the contact as well since she had never pulled back.  He felt sort of guilty for wanting more than a friendship with her when she was still grieving over her father, but he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep it secret.  

             "What are you thinking?"  

             "How do you know I'm thinking?"  Logan asked. 

            "You have that thinking, breathing thing going on."  

           "Thinking, breathing thing huh?  Well, I'll just have too tell you then I suppose."  

          "Well, go on then" Marie chided.  

           "I was just wondering, do you think that this, you and me'll go anywhere?"  

            Marie turned to look at him.  "I don't know Logan.  But I'd like it." She smiled.  

            "Me too." He graced her with a rare grin.  

             On a whim he took her hand and laced his fingers through her own gloved one.  He looked down at their now joined hands and a feeling of warmth spread through him.  He didn't know what he'd done in the past, but he knew he was enjoying the future. 


End file.
